deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn is a character from the Japanese anime/manga series, Soul Eater. She is the meister of Soul "Eater" Evans. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Maka Albarn vs Annie Leonhart (Completed) * Danny Phantom VS Maka Albarn (Completed) * Edward Elric vs. Maka Albarn (Completed) * Eto(One-Eyed Owl) vs Maka Albarn (Abandoned) * Maka Albarn vs Fang (Completed) * Komachi Onozuka vs Maka Albarn and Soul Evans (Completed) * Rin Tohsaka and Archer vs Maka Albarn and Soul Evans * Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose (Completed) * Ryu vs Maka Albarn * Ryuko Matoi VS Maka Albarn * Maka Albarn VS Shinoa Hiragi (Completed) * Maka Albarn vs Specter Knight * Spider-Man vs. Maka Albarn * Maka and Soul VS Talion and Celebrimbor * Undyne Vs Maka Albarn (Completed) * Maka and Soul vs Yoh and Amidamaru (Abandoned) * Maka Albarn vs Yusuke Urameshi (Abandoned) * Maka Albarn vs Zorin Blitz Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!) * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jyugo (Nanbaka) * Revya and Gig (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) * Yato (Noragami) * Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) History Death Battle Info An EAT-class Death Meister, Maka is a tough girl despite appearances, both spiritually and physically. In fact, she is able to sense of the souls of others, able to tell if they are human or not and gives her an edge in sensing enemies. She possesses a rare Soul Wave-Length known as an Anti-Magic Wavelength that can repel evil and resistant against magic and madness-inducing attacks. It enables Maka to have an edge against fell-creatures and evil magic users, Immortals included. She can momentarily spread this to another upon touch, like Soul, to make them share her immunity. After Soul became a Deathscythe, Maka's soul is revealed to a Grigori-type, allowing her to access the full potential of her partner's power. After mastering the Black Blood in Soul's body, Maka originally manifest a battle dress made of Black Blood before it transformed into a white Girgori version during her battle against Asura. While Maka normally uses Soul as a weapon, she is able to fight her own battles and can channel her bravery into a single punch. As one of her last resorts, Maka can will herself into an unconscious state of being to manifest her father's lineage to momentarily create many scythe blades from her body. Soul "Eater" Evans Maka's weapon partner who can assume the form of a scythe, actively aiding her in a fight with his own insights. Through their Soul Resonance, which increases Maka's power and speed, Soul enables her to use her trademark Witch Hunter attack. In time, due to Soul being infected with Black Blood that momentary flows through, Maka learned the evil-killing ability Genie Hunter and gains a Black Blood Dress that makes her almost invulnerable to physical attacks with most blows absorbed. Feats * Able to run 100 meters in 8.92 seconds. * Able to continue fighting despite being thrown into the earth hard enough to crater it. * Killed Arachne in 1v1 combat. * Sliced through multiple stone pillars with ease. * Was able to cut Mosquito, who was no-selling Black Star's attacks. * In one ending, Maka killed Asura with a courage-infused fist to his face. Weaknesses * Gets angry easily. * If she is disarmed she is much less effective. * In her Weapon-Gene state, while a formable fighter, Maka can be forced back to consciousness with torturous pain. Trivia Gallery Soul.png|''Soul Evans, Maka Albarn's Demon Weapon'' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Scythemen Category:Soul Eater characters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Teenagers